warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Suche nach der Wahrheit
Klappentext: Als Red eine Einzelläuferin durch einen Unfall ihr Gedächtnis verliert, und dann drei tote Junge auffindet, die sich als ihre eigenen Entpuppen, will sie, koste es was es wolle, die Wahrheit erfahren. Mit der Zeit kann sie sich an verschiedene Fetzen ihres Lebens erinnern. Sie schnappt dadurch den Namen Tiny auf, der, da ist sie sich sicher, der Schlüssel zur Wahrheit ist. Auf der Suche nach dem Kater, von dem sie gar nicht mehr weiß, welche Rolle er in ihrem Leben spielt, erfährt sie etwas schreckliches von einem alten Kater... Hey, also diese Geschichte habe ich echt spontan aus Langeweile geschrieben. Nach der Anfang ''wollte ich eigentlich aufhören, doch ich hatte dann ne super Idee wie es weiter gehen könnte und habe kurzer Hand eine kurz Geschichte draus gemacht. Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich ein Fan des übernatürlichen bin und es in dieser Geschichte um mehr oder weniger um Geister geht. Ich hoffe die kurze Story gefällt euch. Verbesserungen oder Vorschläge, könnt ihr liebend gerne in die Kommentare schreiben =D Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure Morgenfeuer ;) Der Anfang „Warum lügst du mich an.“ fragte die Kätzin verwirrt: „Weil ich es nicht wert bin die Wahrheit zu erfahren?“ Beantwortete sie sich die Frage selber. Der braune Kater vor ihr schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es war, weil ich dich beschützen wollte.“ „Wenn du mich hättest beschützen wollen.“ Fauchte die Kätzin entsetzt: „Dann hättest du mir die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Der braune blickte der roten fest in ihre blauen Augen .......... „Red. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles hier passiert.“ Red fauchte außer sich vor Wut. „Tja. Nun ist es zu spät zur Räue, Tiny.“ Tiny blickte beschämt auf den Boden. „Wieso willst du das bloß nicht verstehen?“ Die Kätzin blickte dem Kater schweigend in die Augen. In dem grünem Feuer blitzte Räue, Angst und Trauer zu gleich auf. Doch Red wollte nicht nach geben. Dieser Kater war dafür verantwortlich, dass alle ihre Jungen tot waren und nichts würde sie je wieder zurück holen. Noch einmal wünschte sie sich, ihre Junge zu lecken, sie zu wärmen und ihnen sagen zu können, dass sie sie liebte. Doch die Wirklichkeit war, dass alle ihre Junge tot waren, als sie nach Hause kehrte. Ihre Körper lagen in Blutlachen und der ganze Ort strahlte Kälte und Tod aus. Red hatte noch eine Bewegung gemerkt. Eines ihrer Jungen atmete noch schwach. Die Kätzin rannte zu dem Kätzchen, doch als sie bei ihr an kam, zuckte sie noch ein letztes Mal unter Qualen, bevor sie aufhörte zu atmen. „Ich hasse dich.“ Zischte sie Tiny an. „Ich hasse dich für alles, was du getan hast und ich werde dir diesen Fehler nie wieder verzeihen.“ Der Kater schreckte erschrocken zurück. „Red...“ Doch die Kätzin unterbrach ihn. „Du solltest jetzt lieber laufen, denn nun bin ich dein größter Feind.“ Tiny zuckte ängstlich und traurig zugleich, doch machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, weshalb Red mit einem leisen flüstern zischte: „Lauf schnell und lauf weit, denn ich warte nur auf dich.“ Tiny schluckte. Er wusste, das Red es ernst meinte. Der Kater machte schnell kehrt und verschwand in der Nacht. Die Suche nach der Wahrheit Red erwachte neben einem Stein. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was passiert war. Doch plötzlich bekam sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und verkrampfte sich. Etwas wie eine Erinnerung zuckte durch ihren Kopf: ''Red lag in ihrem Bau. Den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt. „Guck mal Mama, was ich schon kann!“ „Das machst du ja super.“ schnurrte die rote, als eins ihrer Junge auf den Hinterpfoten über die Lichtung lief. Red rappelte sich auf und ging auf die Lichtung. Die Sonne strahlte hoch über den Bäumen und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. „Ich werde gleich wieder kommen meine Kleinen.“ schnurrte die Mutter und wand sich dem Wald zu. Sie hatte an einem so warmen Tag schrecklichen Durst. Die Kätzin war noch nicht mal am Fluss angekommen, als sie einen entsetzlichen Schrei hörte. „Mama!“ Das Herz der Mutter schlug von einen Herzschlag auf den anderen höher. Meine Jungen!...Was?... Die Kätzin wusste sofort was los war und lief los, doch plötzlich, schlug sie etwas von hinten zu Boden und stieß ihren Kopf gegen einen Stein. Um sie herum wurde alles schwarz. Die Schmerzen der Kätzin wurden weniger. Obwohl sich die Qual wie Tage angefühlt hatte, wusste sie, das es nur wenige Herzschläge waren. „Ich habe Junge?“ Wankend stand Red auf. Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Wald, hatte sie hier gewohnt? Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie Red hieß und hier her kam, und einen Kater namens Tiny traf. Ohne zu wissen wieso, trugen ihre Pfoten sie zu einer Lichtung. Der Kätzin verschlug es den Atem, als sie auf die Lichtung kam. Der Gestank nach Blut war unerträglich. Drei Kätzchen lagen auf der Lichtung, ihre Körper waren in Blut getränkt. Eines der Jungen atmete noch leicht. Sie kannte dieses Kätzchen, aber woher? Doch Red dachte nicht nach und lief auf die Lichtung zu dem Jungen. Doch als sie dort an kam, war es schon tot. Da erinnerte sich Red, es war das Junge aus ihrem Traum. Das kann nicht sein. Red erstarrte. Dieser Traum, war kein Traum gewesen. Es war die Realität. Ein Fetzen aus ihrer verlorenen Erinnerung. Reds Augen wurden feucht. Das sind meine Junge, und ich weiß nicht mal wie sie heißen. Doch die rote war sich sicher, dass dies ihre Junge waren, sie konnte sich nämlicherinnern. Red fing an drei Löcher auf der Lichtung zu graben. Sie würde diese Kätzchen nicht tot zurück lassen. Als sie fertig war, die Kätzchen in die Löcher gelegt hatte und alles wieder verscharrt hatte, war es schon dunkel. Wer würde meinen Jungen so etwas antun? Ich muss die Wahrheit erfahren, egal wie doll sie schmerzen wird. Red war sich sicher bei der Sache. Ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt war dieser Name. Tiny. Red war sich sicher, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren über ihr Leben und ihre Junge, musste sie diesen Tiny finden. Die rote schlich durch den Wald. Die Sonne ging schon auf, doch Red war viel zu angespannt um an Schlaf zu denken. Tiny, Tiny. Angestrenkt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Der Name kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, doch sie konnte dem Namen kein Bild zuordnen. Plötzlich hielt sie an. Vor ihr ragte ein Zaun in die Höhe. An dem Zaun klebte etwas rotes. Etwas... Blut! Da kam in Red wieder dieser Schmerz hoch und wieder krümmte sie sich am Boden. Sie lief im schnellem Schritt den Zaun entlang, als plötzlich ein knurren aus dem Wald zu hören war. „Wer ist da.“ rief sie ängstlich in die Finsternis hinein. Da stürzte plötzlich ein schwarzer Kater hervor, gefolgt von einer grau gestreiften Kätzin und einem weißem Kater mit braunen Flecken. Red wappnete sich zum Angriff, diese Katzen kannte sie. Es waren diese Killerstreuner, die in der Gegend umher schlichen und Katzen aus Spaß bekämpften. „Das Hauskätzchen denkt es kann sich wehren.“ Spottete der schwarze und alle brachen in Gelächter aus. Wütend zischte Red. Sie war weder ein Hauskätzchen, noch waren alle Hauskätzchen faul und fett. Sie kannte ein Hauskätzchen, was ein echter Kämpfer war. Doch ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich der schwarze plötzlich nach Vorne. Er packte Red am Nackenfell und schleuderte sie mit seinen langen Krallen gegen den Zaun, der darauf anfing zu schwanken. Red hinterließ einen Blutfleck an der Stelle wo sie aufgeprallt war, doch das kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Sie stand auf und blickte wütend in die feindlichen Augen der Streuner. Drei gegen Einen. Das ist also euer feiges Geheimnis. Dachte sich die Kätzin, traute sich aber nicht die Worte aus zu sprechen. Sie fuhr die Krallen aus, doch innerlich wusste sie, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Da sprang plötzlich ein Kater über den Zaun, doch Red konnte nicht erkennen wie er aus sah. Seite an Seite kämpften die zwei und verjagten die Streuner. Auf der Flucht rief der schwarze noch wütend: „Dafür werdet ihr büßen! Ich werde jeden aus deiner Familie umbringen, einschließlich dir!“ Der Kätzin schauderte es, doch sie wollte diesen Satz nicht glauben. „Danke.“ brachte Red keuchend hervor. „Kein Problem. Diese Streuner sind Dreck. Glaub ihnen nicht.“ Red lächelte, als der Kater, den sie nicht erkennen konnte fragte: „Wie heißt du?“ Red zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich lebe alleine, da braucht man keinen Namen.“ Der Kater legte den Kopf schief: „Ich fände Red würde passen. Ich bin übrigens Tiny.“ Ruckartig schlug Red die Augen auf. Dass war eine weitere Erinnerung, doch ein entscheidendes Detail fehlte. Wieder grübelte Red, wie hatte Tiny bloß ausgesehen. Nur er konnte ihr erzählen, was mit ihren Jungen passiert war, da war sie sich sicher, doch wie sollte sie ihn finden, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste wie er aus sah? Die rote schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie konnte sich nach und nach erinnern, wenn sie zu wichtigen Orten aus ihren Leben gang. Red entschloss also, in der Gegend herum zu gehen, in der Hoffnung weitere Erinnerungen zu bekommen. Die Kätzin sprang auf den Zaun und suchte mit ihren blauen Augen die Umgebung ab. Hinter dem Zaun lag ein Zweibeinerort im Garten vor ihr, jagte ein kleines Hauskätzchen einen Schmetterling. Der weiße Kater jagte dem Falter vergnügt hinterher und schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. „Hey du!“ rief sie zu dem Kater hinunter, doch der fühlte sich nicht angesprochen. Red seufzte ungeduldig und rief etwas lauter: „Hey! Du Hauskätzchen da im Garten!“ Doch der Kater reagierte immer noch nicht. Genervt atmete Red gedehnt aus. Bist du taub oder so? Dachte sie sich wütend und sprang letztendlich vom Zaun hinunter um zu der Katze zu gehen. Doch da kam ihr eine nur all zu bekannte Katze zuvor. Der schwarze Kater kam mit seinen zwei Freunden um die Ecke des Zweibeinernestes. „Nein!“ jaulte Red als der Kater einfach so auf den Kater sprang, ihn packte und seine Krallen über das Ohr des Hauskätzchens riss. Doch die Kämpfenden nahmen auf sie gar keine Rücksicht. Da stieg in Red diese unfassbare Wut hoch. Sie fuhr die Kralles aus und schrie wütend: „Ihr verfluchten Idioten!“Erschrocken drehte sich der schwarze zu ihr um. Diese Chance nutzte das Hauskätzchen und ergriff die Flucht. Dem schwarzen stand der Mund offen. „Nein...“ „Was, bist du plötzlich nicht mehr so Tapfer.“ spottete Red Wutendbrand. „Nein.“ fing der Streuner wieder an. Seine Freunde waren schon geflohen, was Red etwas verwirrte. „Ich, ich hab dich gesehen, dass ist unmöglich.“ „Was meinst du?“ Doch der schwarze schüttelte nur geschockt den Kopf: „Du, du... das geht nich, ich habe dich am Stein gesehen. Du warst, du warst...“ Der Kater verstummte. Verwirrt trat Red einen Schritt vor. Der schwarze zuckte zusammen und ergriff wie seine Freunde die Flucht. Ich verstehe nicht, was er wollte? Kopfschüttelnd verließ Red den Garten und kam zu dem kleinen Gehweg neben der Straße. Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen und beleuchtete die Nester mit einem orangen Licht. Red blickte hoch zu den Laternen. Gerade erlosch das Licht der geraden Metalllichter wie durch Geisterhand. Da geschah es wieder. Red zuckte vor Schmerzen und krümmte sich wieder: „''Hey Red.“ Red stand im Licht einer Laterne. Der Nachthimmel war Wolkenlos und die Sterne funkelten wunderschön. „Hey, Tiny!“ rief Red dem braunen Kater zu. Der setzte sich neben sie und blickte in den Himmel. „Wieso wolltest du mich treffen?“ Der Kater fragte, als hätte er ihre Frage nicht gehört: „Was denkst du passiert nach dem Tod?“ Red zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wollte über diese Frage gar nicht nach denken. „Ich glaube...“ fing Tiny an zu sprechen: „Man durchlebt sein Leben noch mal. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Aber ich weiß nicht genau... Weißt du, meine Mutter ist gestorben als ich noch ein Junges war.“ Red nickte langsam: „Das tut mir Leid.“ Doch schon drehte sich Tiny zu Red um: „Also, ich möchte dir etwas wichtiges sagen.“ Die rote blickte den Kater eindringlich an und lauschte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und miaute dann: „Ich liebe dich.“ Red sprang erschrocken auf, und sah, dass Tiny durch diese Reaktion verletzt wirkte. Sie seufzte entschuldigend: „Es tut mir Leid Tiny, doch ich empfinde für dich nichts. Wir sind doch einfach nur Freunde. Ich möchte, dass das so bleibt.“'' Red holte tief Luft als sie auf wachte. Tiny war braun und er hatte sie geliebt. Nun wusste Red wie der Kater aussah, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es so schlau war ihn zu suchen, nachdem sie ihn so verletzt hatte. Doch sie musste ihn finden, egal was damals passiert war, sie musste es heraus finden. Wo soll ich nur anfangen zu suchen? Red blickte sich zweifelnd auf der Straße um, die langsam immer voller von Autos wurde. Da entdeckte sie eine cremefarbene Kätzin die den Gehweg entlang ging. „Hey du, kannst du mir helfen?“ fragte sie, als die Kätzin genau an ihr vorbei kam. Doch die Kätzin ignorierte sie. „Hey!“ schnauzte Red sie an, und als die Kätzin nicht mal mit der Schwanzspitze zuckte, fuhr Red die Krallen aus und schlug ihr gegen die Schwanzspitze. „Au!“ jaulte die Kätzin und drehte sich um. Ihr Blick huschte in die Umgebung aber, sie guckte einfach an Red vorbei. „Willst du mich verarschen.“ Red wusste nicht was sie da von halten sollte. Was war nur los mit allen? Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. Im Zweibeinerort bei so vielen komischen Katzen wollte sie nicht bleiben. Fast schon ängstlich floh sie über den Zaun zurück in den Wald. Da hörte sie ein Knacken. Ein brauner Kater trat aus dem Gestrüpp vor ihr. „Tiny!“ hauchte sie erleichtert. „Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort.“ Doch auch er ging einfach an ihr vorbei. Sein Blick war trüb und voller Trauer. „Tiny, was ist denn los?“ Nun wurden auch ihre Augen feucht. Verzweifelt rollte sie sich zusammen. Wieso ignoriete sie jeder! Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan. Als plötzlich ein alter grauer Kater vor sie trat zuckte sie zusammen. Wimmernd blickte sie zu dem Kater hinauf. Er blickte auf sie hinab und Reds Herz machte einen Sprung. „Du, du beachtest mich?“ Der Kater nickte und miaute mit seiner weisen Stimme: „Die anderen würden dich auch gerne beachten, nur können sie dich nicht sehen.“ Red rappelte sich traurig auf. In diesem Moment schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, doch der einzige positive war der, dass sie jemand beachtete. „Was meinst du?“ Der alte setzte sich und erzählte: „Ich bin Sam und ich bin tot, so wie du.“ Red brach in lachen aus und konnte kaum aufhören, doch da bemerkte sie, dass Sam nicht lachte. Kurz seufzte sie um sich wieder beruhigen zu können, da sagte Sam mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck: „Das ist nicht lustig.“ Der alte stand auf und sagte: „Wie heißt du.“ Red überlegte kurz, was sie sagen sollte und miaute dann: „Naja, ich habe eigentlich keinen Namen, aber mein Freund nennt mich Red.“ „Red? Ein schöner Name.“ Der graue drehte sich um und miaute: „Komm mit Red, du wirst mir nicht glauben, bevor du nicht etwas gesehen hast.“ Zögernd folgte Red dem Alten. Kurz schoss ihr durch den Kopf zu fliehen. Der Kater war eindeutig verrückt, aber Red wollte dem Kater auch nicht beleidigen. Er war schließlich der erste der seit dem Vorfall mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Außer dem Streuner. Die Kätzin erinnerte sich wieder schaudernt an das Gesicht des Katers. Red blickte sich im Wald um und bemerkte, dass der Kater sie zu dem Stein in der Nähe des Flusses führte. Hatte der Streuner nicht etwas über den Stein gesagt? „Erschreck dich nicht zu sehr.“ krächzte der Kater vor ihr und führte sie um einen Baum herum. Dann kam Red zu dem Stein. Mit entsetzten blickte sie auf das, was vor dem Stein lag. „Das... das b-bin ich.“ hauchte sie und ihr Herz schien gleich zu explodieren. „Wie kann das sein?“ Sie trat geschockt einen Schritt zurück und wirbelte zu Sam herum. „Wie kann das sein!“ schrie sie ihn an. Sam blieb ruhig und erklärte: „Als du gegen den Stein gestoßen bist, hast du nicht nur dein Gedächtnis verloren, sondern auch dein Leben.“ „Ich bin tot.“ flüsterte Red immer noch geschockt. Sie traute sich gar nicht noch einen Blick auf ihren Leichnam zu werfen. Langsam nickte Sam: „Mein Beileid.“ Red schluchzte: „Was wird jetzt aus Tiny, wer hat mich und meine Jungen nun eigentlich umgebracht und wie geht es weiter?“ Sagte sie ohne Sam an zu gucken. Doch der antwortete: „Wenn du wütend bist, können die die Katzen sehen, die dich kennen. Du wirst das schaffen Red, aber ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen.“ Kurz blickte Red auf ihre Pfoten und als sie wieder auf sah, war Sam verschwunden. „Nein Sam. Nein ich schaffe das nicht.“ Jaulend wie ein Junges, blieb sie auf dem Waldboden liegen. Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben was gerade geschah. Doch da knackten Äste. Schritte kamen immer näher, und da, da trat Tiny hervor. Voller Freude sprang Red auf. „Tiny!“ Doch der Kater schluchzte nur, da er sie nicht sehen konnte: „Es tut mir alles so Leid, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen.“ dann drehte er sich schon wieder zum gehen um. „Nein! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gehen du Mistkerl und mich hier verrotten lassen! Ich dachte du liebst mich!“ jaulte Red wütend durch die Luft. Erschrocken wirbelte Tiny herum. Red hätte fast gesagt, dass er guckt, als würde er einen Geist sehen, doch das wäre ja schließlich die Wahrheit, weshalb Red seufzte: „Tiny, ich habe dich gesucht.“ „Das kann nicht sein!“ jaulte der und wollte die Flucht ergreifen. „Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, erklärst du mir was passiert ist?“ schrie sie ihm nach. Red fand selber, das es schrecklich gemein war ihn damit zu konfrontieren, doch sie musste einfach die Wahrheit wissen. Tiny drehte sich um und heulte: „Ich wollte dich beschützen, aber das.“ Er deutete auf ihren Leichnam: „Das wollte ich nicht.“ „Was wolltest du nicht?“ harkte Red nach, doch der Kater sprach einfach verwirrt weiter: „Es waren die Streuner. Sie hatten mich gefunden. Sie wollten mich am leben lassen, wenn ich sagte wo du lebst, denn sie wollten ihr Versprechen einhalten.“ Red erinnerte sich mit weit auf gerissenen Augen an den schwarzen der noch rief: „Wir werden uns rächen.“ Die restlichen Worte wollte sich Red gar nicht wieder in den Sinn rufen. Tiny sprach schon weiter, bevor Red etwas sagen konnte: „Er hat gesagt, deinen Gefährten habe er schon umgebracht. Aber ich wollte ihnen nicht sagen wo du lebst, ich wollte das nicht!“ Mit diesen Worten wirbelte Tiny jammernd herum und verschwand im Dickicht. „Tiny!“ rief ihm Red hinterher. Doch dann zögerte sie. Die Streuner wollten sich rächen und sie haben es getan, nun war sie an der Reihe. Wutendbrand stürzte sie durch das Unterholz zum Zweibeinerort. Nun wo es Nacht war würden die Streuner wach sein und irgendjemanden provozieren. Da entdeckte Red den schwarzen Streuner. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er alleine. Um so besser. Dachte sich die rote mit rasenden Gedanken. Dann warf sie sich auf den Streuner und fauchte, während sie ihm ihre Krallen durch sein Gesicht zog: „Du hast mich umgebracht!“ „Nein!“ schrie der Kater schrill und irgendetwas ließ Red zusammen zucken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre nicht er der Lügner, sondern Tiny. Der schwarze jammerte: „Er hat uns gesagt wo du wohnst, wir haben die Jungen getötet, ja, aber du warst nicht da. Oh, bitte, töte mich nicht!“ „Du bist es nicht wert.“ spuckte ihm Red ins Gesicht und ließ ihn laufen. Der Kater ergriff sofort die Flucht und ließ eine nachdenkende Red zurück. Und plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar. Wütend rannte sie nochmal zurück in den Wald doch diesmal richtete sich ihre Wut nicht gegen die erbärmlichen Streuner. Die rote raste durch den Wald zum Stein wo wie erwartet Tiny stand. „Warum lügst du mich an.“ fragte die Kätzin verwirrt: „Weil ich es nicht wert bin die Wahrheit zu erfahren?“ Beantwortete sie sich die Frage selber. Der braune Kater vor ihr schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es war, weil ich dich beschützen wollte.“ „Wenn du mich hättest beschützen wollen.“ Fauchte die Kätzin entsetzt: „Dann hättest du mir die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Der braune blickte der roten fest in ihre blauen Augen. Red fauchte außer sich vor Wut: „Aber jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Die Streuner haben dich bedroht, du wolltest es nicht sagen, aber hast es getan. In dem Moment wo ich weg ging kamen die Streuner und töteten meine Jungen. Sie wollten auf mich warten, doch ich kam nicht. Denn du wolltest nicht das ich zurück gehe, da du wusstest, ich würde dann sterben. Du stießt mich zur Seite und ich knallte gegen den Stein, das war mein Ende. Du bist feige weggerannt und hast meine Jungen auf dem Gewissen. Ohne dich wären sie noch am Leben!“ „Red. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles hier passiert.“ Red fauchte außer sich vor Wut. „Tja. Nun ist es zu spät zur Räue, Tiny.“ Tiny blickte beschämt auf den Boden. „Wieso willst du das bloß nicht verstehen?“ Die Kätzin blickte dem Kater schweigend in die Augen. In dem grünem Feuer blitzte Räue, Angst und Trauer zu gleich auf. Doch Red wollte nicht nach geben. Dieser Kater war dafür verantwortlich, dass alle ihre Jungen tot waren und nichts würde sie je wieder zurück holen. „Ich hasse dich.“ Zischte sie Tiny an. „Ich hasse dich für alles, was du getan hast und ich werde dir diesen Fehler nie wieder verzeihen.“ Der Kater schreckte erschrocken zurück. „Red...“ Doch die Kätzin unterbrach ihn. „Du solltest jetzt lieber laufen, denn nun bin ich dein größter Feind.“ Tiny zuckte ängstlich und traurig zugleich, doch machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, weshalb Red mit einem leisen flüstern zischte: „Lauf schnell und lauf weit, denn ich warte nur auf dich.“ Tiny schluckte. Er wusste, das Red es ernst meinte. Der Kater machte schnell kehrt und verschwand in der Nacht. Red grinste zufrieden. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn getötet, doch sie war nicht so kaltblütig wie die Streuner oder Tiny. Alleine seine Angst, sie würde ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen und töten wollen war Rache genug für sie. Da tauchte plötzlich Sam hinter einem Gestrüpp auf. „Das war eine gutmütige und weise Entscheidung.“ „Er hat mein Leben ruiniert aber den Tod hat niemand verdient. Sam nickte, trat näher an die traurige Kätzin und miaute: „Nun hast du deinen Frieden gefunden. Soll ich dir deine Junge vorstellen?“ Red blickte auf. „Das kannst du?“ Wieder nickte Sam und eine wohlige Wärme stieg in Red auf. Nun würde alles gut werden. Letztendlich hatte Tiny Recht, vorm Tod brauchte man keine Angst zu haben. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten